I Forgive You
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: Friendship story between Fox and Wolf, not Yaoi, sorry folks, bt for yaoi readers i still think this is worth it to look into. I think i did not too bad on this despite the fact it's short. One-Shot.


Philosophical footnote: sometimes the most important thing that a person needs to be able to move on is to know that the people around them have absolved them of their guilt.

Fox: Deep…

Wolf: what the fuck are you talking about?

Narrator: mixed reviews there… anyways, let's start the story.

* * *

"I forgive you."

Fox said to Falco after he broke his favorite blaster.

"… Are you sure? I know you really liked it." Falco said, sounding extremely guilty for what he had done, even if it was on accident.

"Yeah, its okay, I know you didn't mean to." Fox said with a reassuring smile. This caused Falco to cheer up.

"Thanks, Fox. I'll try to get you a new one just like it the next time we stop by Corneria."

"That'll be fine." The Vulpine responded.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING BLASTER?" Wolf was really pissed as Leon had just bent the bayonet on the top of Wolf's blaster, and it won't jab correctly anymore.

"Dude! I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME! CAN'T YOU JUST FORGIVE ME?" Leon shouted back. With that Wolf punched him.

"FUCK YOU! You think anyone ever forgave me for doing mercenary work? You think anyone forgave me for working for Andross? You think anyone cares that I feel bad about doing it? And YOU want ME to forgive YOU for breaking THIS ONE BLASTER? Get the fuck out of my room before you break anything else." Leon stared at the lupine for a while after saying that, not sure of what to do, until Wolf just hit him with enough force to send his body outside of the room without crashing him into the hallways. Leon then shut the door.

"Well… I forgive you." Were his last words before heading to his room to sleep.

* * *

"Let's make a promise!"

"… I don't do promises…"

"Oh come on! I PROMISE you it'll be okay?"

"…Fine."

"Okay. I promise you I will always forgive you for everything you ever do."

"What kind of promise is that?"

"Well, the teachers are always yelling at you for causing trouble, just letting you know I'll be there."

"nngg…. Fine. I promise… that I'll always be sorry for the pain I cause you."

"Why something like that?"

"Because I never want to hurt you. You're the only real friend I've ever had."

"hah, Thanks…"

At this moment Fox woke up. It was already quite late into the morning, and he had a very clear memory of what happened in the dream, which surprised him. Strangely enough, though, he couldn't remember who the two people in it were. He figured that it must have been one of his childhood memories, but he didn't know who was who within it. After a while he shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. When he entered everyone was running about preparing.

"Whoa HEY! What's going on?" Fox asked?

"DUDE! Star Wolf is on our tail, we need to hurry up and fight them!" Falco exclaimed. "I have a bone to pick with Leon you know, so hurry up!"

"Got it." The Vulpine immediately proceeded to gear up and everyone with the exception of Peppy got into an arwing and shot off into space to fight the impending wolfens. As they sped through space Fox remembered something.

* * *

"Hey, Fox… do you ever think you can keep your promise and forgive me for my actions?"

"Sure………… "Why all of a sudden?"

"I can't tell you… but I want to say sorry in advance… but don't forget, I'll still be the one-"

* * *

"-To take you down!" Wolf said over the intercom. Fox then realized who that person was. They fired a few shots at each other, both planes taking a good deal of damage. Then both vehicles shot each other at the same time, and were sent plummeting towards zoness.

"FOX!" his crew cried as he fell

"WOLF!" what he wished his crew would've cried as he plummeted.

* * *

Fox woke up a while later after crashing, to find himself in a cave with a fire. There was fish cooking on a stake on top of it. He looked around to find Wolf poking at his meal, obviously not hungry.

"Hey Wo- ow!" Fox trying to gesture a wave and stand up, but his legs giving in.

"You're weak from the crash. Just sit down and eat." Wolf commanded, handing the other fish to him. Fox reluctantly accepted and ate. As he did he pondered the memories of him promising to forgive the lupine. When they finished eating Wolf pulled out his blaster at him.

"Alright, I hope you enjoyed that meal, because it's your last… do you have any last words?" Wolf asked him, his eyes hoping for an answer. Fox knew he had to, but he couldn't bring himself to make that statement. He just nodded, and stared at him, hoping that would be enough. Wolf stared back at him, starting to frown. Fox realized that he had to say it, and…

"I forgive you Wolf, and you can break the promise that I made you make that day." He finally said. Wolf started smiling genuinely for the first time in years. He also started tearing up.

"Thank you… sorry for breaking my promise…"

*Bang!*

* * *

Narrator: Hmm, seems short, but got the message across i think

Wolf: Not sure about what to say about this one.

Fox: WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP KILLING ME IN NON YAOI FANFICTIONS????

Narrator: Oh, i seriously do that? my bad.

Fox: All you can say is my bad? WHAT THE HELL?

Narrator: Someone obviously missed the point of the story... Anyways, please REVIEW if you read it, sorry for not being Yaoi/ better be grateful it not Yaoi, depending on wat kind of audience you are.


End file.
